


pleasure's a sin (and sometimes sin's a pleasure)

by AudreyV



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Catholic Guilt, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, OT3, Possessive Behavior, Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Nicole stumbles upon a private moment between Wynonna and Waverly. She should feel freaked out or disgusted. She should turn around, get back in her car, drive away and forget this ever happened.She definitely shouldn't stay and watch.





	pleasure's a sin (and sometimes sin's a pleasure)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beerbad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/gifts).



> Every time I write a new fic I think "I've hit terminal velocity for filth. I couldn't possibly write something dirtier." 
> 
> And then I fell for a girl whose fic takes smut to a whole new level, and I knew I had to up my game. 
> 
> So, uh... check the tags for warnings and abandon all hope ye who enter here.

“Christ, babygirl.”

When she heard the words, Nicole Haught froze at the door of the Earp homestead. Her brain fired, then misfired, as she tried to understand how Wynnona’s voice plus Waverly’s nickname equaled a growled phrase that made her skin prickle up and down her spine.

Nicole knew that tone. She'd drawn it out of women herself, that kind of rough demand that doesn't quite hide their desperation.

But that couldn't be it. Sure, she and Waverly had their… well, whatever it was, but even if Waverly was looking for casual sex, she wasn't so weird that scratching that itch with her sister would seem normal.

Except things were rarely normal in the Earp world.

Nicole edged over to the open window so she could peek into the living room. What she saw made her a little weak in the knees for a dozen different reasons.

Wynonna lounged on the sofa, her arms spread wide and lazy across the back of it. Her jeans were unzipped and shoved down to expose the black phallus she wore in a leather harness.

Waverly was on her knees in front of Wynonna, her ankles demurely crossed and her sweet little head bobbing up and down as she sucked on her sister’s cock.

Nicole realized with a tingle that Waverly’s mouth was only lavishing attention on half of the dildo. It was an expensive, theoretically-hands-free variety— although in Nicole’s experience the only way to give a woman a vigorous fucking was to pair it with a harness anyway. The real bonus of the design was sensation. She remembered truly feeling connected, like the silicone cock was an extension of her body. Nicole loved the stimulation of her side moving in response to how she fucked her partner.

Like the movement of Waverly's hands and mouth on the phallus was moving it inside Wynonna, who swore and moaned.

“Am I doing it right, Daddy?” Waverly asked with a teasing tone. It made Nicole wish she was the one on the receiving end of that sweet mouth, in every possible way.

“Yes, baby. You make Daddy feel so good.” Wynonna threaded her hand through Waverly’s hair and guided her back down to her cock. She used her grip to move Waverly’s head up and down a few times before gently stilling her.

“Good girl. Now I want you to show Daddy what you've got,” Wynonna said.

Nicole stood frozen in place, feeling her heart thud in her ears. Maybe not just her ears, she thought as she felt a powerful rush of arousal. It radiated through her, clutching her lungs and making her breath go quick and shallow, tightening her nipples into hard nubs.

Nicole blinked out of her shocked trance. She knew she should leave immediately and forget everything she’d seen, but her feet were rooted in place and there was a strange heaviness to her limbs.

She watched as Waverly bounced up cheerfully and tugged her panties down. Nicole had been so distracted by what they were doing, she hadn't noticed Waverly’s unusual outfit. The crisp white button down, tucked into the tartan skirt. The pale pink lacy socks that matched the floppy bows on Waverly’s pigtails. The brightly colored cotton underwear that pooled around her demure Mary Janes.

Nicole liked women in plaid, but she'd never felt flushed and breathless over a schoolgirl skirt. Yet as she watched Waverly pulled it up to flash Wynonna, Nicole could definitely see the allure.

“Very nice,” Wynonna said. “Are you wet?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“I want to make sure you're ready for this. Come here.”

Wynonna took Waverly’s hand and helped her up onto the couch. Waverly planted her feet next to Wynonna’s thighs, straddling her and lifting the skirt.

Nicole almost made a noise as she watched Wynonna bury her face in her little sister’s pubic hair, inhaling, then sighing loudly.

“Oh Daddy,” Waverly gasped. Nicole's focus darted back and forth from Waverly’s flushed cheeks to Wynonna’s hands where they cupped and squeezed her ass, fingertips pressing hard against the plaid fabric.

Nicole glanced around as Waverly’s murmurs and signs of bliss grew louder. The property was empty. They were the only people for miles around and the sisters obviously thought this was their private time. Nicole had already seen too much and regretted dropping by to see if Waverly (or Wynonna, for that matter) was up for a drink and a little commiseration.

Nicole was exhausted when she left the station after a truly shit day, but every cell in her body was alert as she turned her attention back to Waverly.

Waverly’s fist twisted the fabric of the skirt and her head lolled back. She giggled and tried to wiggle away, but Wynonna’s hands held her in place. Nicole resisted the urge to cross herself as lust and guilt surged through her in equal measures. The heaviness in her feet had subsided, but she didn’t move to leave.

“I think I'm pretty wet now, Daddy,” Waverly said hopefully. Nicole’s chest fluttered when she saw Wynonna break into a broad smile. Wynonna gestured for Waverly to get down and stand in front of her.

“Take the shirt off,” she commanded. Waverly’s fingers made quick work of the buttons. She pulled it off and let it drop to the floor, revealing a thin white undershirt that she also shed and tossed aside.

From her vantage point, Nicole could see the side of Waverly’s breast and Wynonna’s fingers plucking at a hard pink-brown nipple. She leaned forward, deciding the better view was worth the risk as more of Waverly’s gorgeous torso came into view.

“Now the skirt,” Wynonna ordered and the plaid fabric plummeted to the ground.

Nicole held her breath as the two Earps stared at each other. Wynonna’s hands skimmed Waverly’s bare body in lazy circles. Waverly waited, still and quiet, under Wynonna’s fond gaze.

“Take the shoes and socks off and then put the underwear back on.”

Waverly nodded. She sat down on the floor, unselfconscious and surprisingly young-seeming. Nicole thought with an odd detachment that she probably should have been alarmed by how attractive this gentle, submissive Waverly was to her, but it was just one more thing in her current list of sins.

“Why did you want my underwear back on?” Waverly asked as she stood up.

“I want to pull them to the side and fuck you like that.”

“They’ll stretch out, Wynonna,” Waverly said in her normal, assertive voice. (Nicole hadn't realized how different she sounded until the “real” fiery Waverly returned.)

The sisters stared, locked in a standoff for several long moments before Wynonna grabbed Waverly and bent her over her lap. She brought her open hand down on Waverly’s cotton-covered ass with a loud thwack.

“Owwww, Daddy!”

“You know what happens when you get mouthy,” Wynonna growled. She tugged the underwear down to expose bare skin, then spanked her sister’s ass four or five times in quick succession until Waverly’s protests gave way to loaded sobs and squirming.

It was so, so wrong, what they were doing. Nicole should have turned away in disgust as soon as she realized what she was seeing. Waverly’s grade school costume, Wynonna’s insistence on being called “Daddy,” the undeniable taboo of one sister’s tongue stroking the other’s clit… there was nothing okay about any of this. Any normal, not-totally-fucked-in-the-head person would have been long gone.

A normal, not-totally-fucked-in-the-head person wouldn't be quietly unbuckling her belt and unzipping her khakis so she could slide her fingers into her cunt while she watched such wicked things. Nicole stopped her hand at her waist, forced herself not to give into the temptation. (She didn't know how many Hail Marys and Our Fathers this spying would get her, but she knew she didn't want to have to tell her priest she touched herself while she did it.)

“Stick your hand in your panties and play with yourself for me,” Wynonna said sharply. Nicole’s stomach dropped in shock but her fingers automatically moved to obey the command, all thoughts of confession forgotten. They were soaked before Nicole realized the instruction was for Waverly, who was doing just that as she stood in front of Wynonna.

Nicole knew she should stop, but the boundary had already been crossed. Touching herself eased the ache in her pelvis, even if the guilt and disgust at doing it gnawed at her. Her fingers slipping through her soaked folds and teasing her clit made her culpable. She’d become a participant in the Earps’ twisted game, even if thesisters didn’t know it. Spying on the intimate moment was unethical, but getting herself off while doing it was doubly so.

Nicole knew the rumors. She’d heard that Wynonna Earp was bound for Hell and was determined to take as many people with her as she could. Nicole wasn’t sure if Wynonna was Purgatory’s cautionary tale or its savior, but if the elder Earp was headed for eternal damnation, Nicole suspected she’d be along for the ride. Nicole’s weakness was attractive, complicated women, had been since she was fifteen and fingered her biology lab partner in the back of the empty classroom one afternoon. (Who cares that the girl got off but didn't offer to reciprocate, or that she ignored Nicole when they passed in the halls from then on. Making women come was a drug and even if it was a destructive high Nicole was hooked. It meant endless penance, but eventually fingering the rosary beads as she mumbled prayers became an odd pleasure in itself, a reminder of what else she’d been doing with her hands and mouth.)

People told her to stay away from Wynonna, but Nicole made her own judgments. She couldn’t explain why exactly, but she respected Wynonna, trusted her, and enjoyed her company. Wynonna wasn't pretty in the way her sister was pretty, all sweetly eager and delicate, but she was hot as fuck and could hold her own in a fight. Parts of Wynonna were wound so tightly she almost vibrated; Nicole liked to think about what it would take to unravel her.

Before Nicole and Waverly started their…whatever, Nicole’s bedtime fantasies had varied between the two sisters. She hadn't imagined having them at the same time, or them fucking each other. Even if she had, the reality of what she was seeing would have eclipsed anything her brain had created.

“Come sit on Daddy’s cock, babygirl,” Wynonna said. She lazily stroked the dildo, coating it with lube. It was large, bigger than Nicole would have dared try with a girl as petite as Waverly, but Wynonna wielded it with a confidence that made Nicole feel dizzy.

Waverly straddled Wynonna’s lap, slowly taking the first few inches inside her. She gasped and Wynonna’s hands stroked her sides comfortingly.

“It's okay, baby. Just go slow. You're doing great.”

“I don't know if I can do it, Daddy.”

“You can,” Wynonna said firmly. She thumbed Waverly’s clit. “Don't force it. Just breathe.”

When the cock was buried in her to the hilt, Waverly threw her arms around Wynonna’s neck.

“It's okay babygirl. I've got you,” Wynonna said. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Waverly, holding her gently.

The shift in position changed Wynonna’s field of view. Nicole realized with horror Wynonna could now see her over Waverly’s shoulder, staring at them through the window. She froze and prayed she'd sink into the ground and disappear like a Revenant.

Wynonna stroked Waverly’s hair. She shifted, twisting slightly away again, then cupped her sister’s face in her hands.

“You're such a good girl,” Wynonna said. She brushed her lips against Waverly’s. “You always do your best for Daddy.”

“I try.”

“You ready to try to move a little?”

Waverly nodded. She shifted her knees, widened them so she could start to rock in Wynonna’s lap, her arms still clutching tight around her sister’s neck.

Nicole relaxed. She hadn't been spotted, but that luck that wouldn't last. Even though Nicole knew she should take her hand out of her pants, put herself back together and leave immediately, she lingered. She couldn’t stop watching as Waverly’s rocking morphed into a vigorous rhythm of Wynonna gripping slim hips and thrusting up into her, drawing gasps and cries every time.

“I love being inside you, baby,” Wynonna groaned. “I love fucking your tight, hot pussy. Does it get wet like this for anybody but Daddy?”

“No.” Waverly shook her head. “Can I play with my clit, Daddy?”

“Nope, I don't want you to come yet,” Wynonna said. “So Champ never fucked you like this?”

“Never.”

“And Nicole?”

At the mention of her name, Nicole felt a burn of embarrassment rush through her. Her fingers went still as she waited for Waverly’s answer, through silence that went a second too long.

“Ah, so she did?” Wynonna said. She sounded amused, perhaps even intrigued. “You liked it when Nicole fucked you hard with her big cock?”

“Why do you think it's big?”

“I've met her. With a swagger like that? She’s going to have a big cock. Maybe a rainbow one.”

“It's purple and sparkly,” Waverly corrected. “But it is big.”

“Nicole's a pretty girl. Maybe I should call her up,” Wynonna purred. “Tell her to come over to work on a case, but when she gets here all she'll see is you coming all over my cock.”

“I don't think I can wait that long,” Waverly whined.

“Who knows. Maybe she's closer than you think.” Wynonna’s head turned and her eyes flashed at Nicole, who stood motionless at the window. “You want to know what I'd do to her when she got here?” Wynonna asked, her gaze never leaving Nicole’s.

“What, Daddy?”

“I'd make her lick your cum off my cock until it was clean. I'd have you take out that uptight braid she always wears so I can pull her hair while I fuck her throat. Then I'd bend her over that bed and push her face down into your pussy while I take her from behind. Tell her she couldn't come until she got you off, even if it meant I fucked her until she was raw and begging me to stop.”

“It wouldn't take long,” Waverly murmured. “I'm so close.”

“Maybe she could bring her toys over, so you could have one of our cocks in your pussy and the other in your ass. Or maybe she's the kind of girl who’d want me to fuck her while she fucks you.”

“Daddy…”

“I'm going to call her when we're done, to tell her you came all over Daddy’s thick cock while we thought about her.” Wynonna grinned at Nicole, whose breath caught in her throat. “You think Nicole would like that?”

Nicole nodded slightly. She bit her lip as her fingers pressed hard against her clit. Waverly was still ignorant of her presence, and Nicole hoped they could keep it that way, so she couldn't blow it by making noise. This incident could be between her and Wynonna, who’d definitely hold it over her head forever but might not spread the word around.

“Play with your clit. I want you to come for Daddy, babygirl,” Wynonna said firmly.

A few moments after she reached down between them, Waverly moaned loudly and arched her back. She wiggled in Wynonna’s lap as she reached for the climax.

“What else would you do to her? If she were here?” Waverly asked. Wynonna smiled.

“So many things that would make her scream. And all in front of you so you can watch. You can show her how to be a very good girl for Daddy, right babygirl?”

“Yesssss,”

“Come. Now,” Wynonna added.

Waverly thrashed, then seized into stillness, then swore and flailed as she came.

As Waverly convulsed in Wynonna’s arms, the elder Earp sister tilted her head at Nicole, as if saying, “your turn” and Nicole felt herself start to tip over the edge.

“Keep your eyes open,” Wynonna said sharply.

“They're open, Daddy,” Waverly sighed contentedly, head tucked into Wynonna’s shoulder, unaware the order was meant for Nicole.

Nicole did as she was told. She kept her gaze steady and held Wynonna’s eyes like what was happening wasn’t a big deal. She knew Wynonna expected her to look embarrassed, to give up power easily or perhaps to not know she had it in the first place. By following the letter of the law and not the spirit, Nicole could give Wynonna the faintest hint of pushback.

It could have gone so wrong in the moment, but Wynonna and Nicole both liked a good fight. As the warmth and shudders pulsed through her, Nicole decided she'd enjoy standing up to Wynonna, struggling with her for dominance. Alone that night, Nicole imagined winning that battle. Wynonna on her knees, with Nicole in her place on the couch, unabashedly taking up space.

As Nicole recovered from the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, Wynonna pursed her lips and blew the slightest kiss at her.

Nicole wiped her hand on her khakis and put her clothing back together as quickly and as quietly as she could. She caught Wynonna’s eye one last time and nodded at her, then turned to leave. She could be back in her car in just a moment—

“Fuck tha police. Fuck fuck fuck the po-lice,” Nicole’s phone blared before she’d taken more than two steps. She fumbled in her pocket for it, cursing herself for not putting it on silent.

“What's that?” Waverly asked.

“Really?” Wynonna called. “That's what plays when I call you?”

“Fuck fuck fuck the po-lice,” the phone continued.

“Goddamn it,” Nicole swore under her breath as she finally managed to silence it. She bent over at the waist and put her hands on her thighs. She took a deep breath, then straightened up, squared her shoulders and went to the door.

“Did you actually think I was going to let you get off spying on us without calling you out?” Wynonna laughed. “By literally calling you. Don't you know it's impolite to come and run?”

Nicole’s face burned as she slowly opened the door and stepped through into the living room. When Waverly saw her, she yelped and jumped off Wynnona’s lap. She grabbed for her clothes and clutched them to her naked body.

“Nicole! Uh, this isn't what it looks like.”

“Good, because it looks like you fucking your sister, Waves,” Nicole blurted out before she could stop herself.

“She says that with judgement even though her fingers are still sticky from getting herself off while she watched us,” Wynonna said with a smirk. “Sometimes it's hotter when it's wrong, right, Nicole?”

Nicole fell silent. She looked from tousled Waverly to confident, flippant Wynonna, and pictured herself naked between them. She felt a new burst of arousal and looked down at her feet. She wondered if there was even a set penance for the things she was imagining or if the priest would have to do higher math to figure it out.

“So what now?” Nicole asked. She could feel two pairs of eyes on her. She forced herself to look up at Wynonna, who still lounged casually on the couch, her cock shiny and wet.

The challenge of Nicole’s stare seemed to catch Wynonna off-guard, as if she'd expected Nicole to be sweet and pliable like her sister. Wynonna sat up straighter and the corners of her lips tightened into a smirk.

“Look, Nicole, you can run down to town to tell everybody about the Earp sisters fucking each other. Except they probably assume that already, and it wouldn't be the worst thing they say behind my back. Or…” Wynonna trailed off.

“Or?” Nicole asked, barely able to take a full breath, nerves tingling like she'd touched a live wire.

“Or you could strip and get your ass over here,” Wynonna said. “Your choice.”

Nicole nodded and pretended to think about it.

“I'm not getting any younger over here, Haught,” Wynonna groused. “And it's not gonna suck itself.”


End file.
